The Queen Must Die - Pythagoras and Icarus reunion scene
by ArtemisFAYZ012
Summary: Pythagoras had returned to Atlantis with Jason, Hercules and Ariadne. He visits Icarus to tell him of their plan to reclaim the throne the following morning. This is my take on their reunion scene after Pythagoras found out that Icarus betrayed them. Mild BoyXBoy. Not a lemon. Angst, betrayal, sadness and love...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the city of Atlantis, though how cool would that be? :) The plot is based on the events when Pythagoras, Jason, Hercules and Ariadne return to Atlantis the night before they are due to take back the throne and this is my take on the Icarus/ Pythagoras reunion in the Season 2 finale…**

Pythagoras walked the streets of Atlantis with a heavy heart. Taking back the city had come with such little bloodshed; he should have been pleased, it was a cause for celebration. But Pythagoras had little to celebrate. Though it was set to be end of the tragedy, his heart was still ripped into pieces, not even his triangles could make him forget.

Icarus' betrayal lay heavy on his heart, as the sun set over the ancient city skyline. And the fact that he had used that very betrayal to achieve their own goals of killing Cylix made Pythagoras doubt himself even more. He used the betrayal of his friend to kill a man. What kind of person did that make him? Was he just as bad as Icarus? Did he betray Icarus by using his betrayal against him? Though everyone was beginning to see the happy ending, Pythagoras felt as though he would never be happy again, there would always be a hole in his heart from this day forth.

He had left Hercules in a blaze of emotion, thinking as he walked out the door that perhaps lots and lots of fine wine was the way forward, maybe it would solve his problem, if only temporarily. But the rational part of his mind kept pushing him on. Deeper into the town until he came to an all too familiar front door.

The curfew was still in place for protection and order for now, so the street was deserted as he knocked the wooden door. Three sharp taps, as always. When he received no response, he though it a sign from the gods that perhaps this was not wise. He should turn back and drown his sorrows with Hercules. But, for the first time since letting Jason into their home, Pythagoras ignored the nagging feeling of worry and pushed the door open, entering of his own accord. If Hercules had been there, he would have made a joke about the fact that now their best friend was set to be king, they wouldn't be punished for a little breaking and entering, not in the spirit of the greater good, of course. Though Pythagoras was yet to determine whether this was for the best or for the worst. It was one of the two.

He slipped through the doorway silently, his sandals gently whispering through the light layer of sand on the threshold. He edged forward, cautious as to what he may find, after all, if Icarus wasn't home, then Daedalus certainly was, and if both weren't home, then there was a good chance that something was wrong. However, as he passed into the main living space, it became apparent that his caution had been held in error, as Icarus was standing over a work table, grinding herbs in a bowl.

Pythagoras stood for what seemed an age, just watching Icarus, his old friend, work. He remained silent and only after several minutes did Icarus look up by chance and do a double take at the sight before him.

Icarus stared for a second before letting out a relieved, yet shocked and confused sigh of "Pythagoras." He stared at Pythagoras and for the first time since he had known Icarus, Pythagoras could see the hint of pain and layer of secrets behind his perfect hazel eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Icarus asked, both excited and pained to hear the answer.

"We have returned to the city," was all Pythagoras could say. His heart was in his throat and his blood was surging. In fear, pain, hate, love. He wasn't sure. Talking to Icarus, seeing him again, knowing what he had done, was beginning to get too much.

"How? What has happened?" Icarus spoke carefully, tense and unsure, not like ever before.

Pythagoras sighed silently and pushed aside his negativity, settling for relaying the facts of the night. "Jason and Ariadne have reclaimed the throne. The army had sworn allegiance to Jason. They are to receive the blessing of the gods in the morning."

Icarus sat down at this, shock was clear in his handsome features. "How can this be?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Pythagoras spoke tonelessly, not trusting himself with any emotion. "Cylix is dead. Atlantis can finally have peace." He watched Icarus' features change, from shock to confusion, to content, to happiness. He stood up excitedly and walked towards Pythagoras.

"This is pleasing news. Surely it is cause for celebration." He said with a smile. Pythagoras smiled ruefully in response.

"I'm afraid I take no joy in it." He said with pain lancing through him like an arrow. Icarus looked at him concern, moving closer to him. Just as Icarus was about to say something, a small movement in the corner of his eye stole Pythagoras' attention.

He turned to the side and saw Daedalus curled up in a heap of blankets. His face was bruised and bloody, his features weak. Pythagoras turned to Icarus who was staring in the same direction with a mask of pain on his face.

"What happened to your father?" Asked Pythagoras. Icarus said nothing, simply turned away, putting as much distance as he could between himself and Pythagoras.

"What happened to him?" Pythagoras repeated in a stronger voice growing with concern and worry. Icarus stopped walking away, still with his back to Pythagoras, he spoke.

"They arrested him for helping you steal Pandora's Box." Pythagoras' heart bled at this, for he knew what happened to people in the prison. Icarus continued with sorrow in his voice. "They beat him and tortured him. He was close to death."

In that moment, Pythagoras realised two things: Icarus would have done anything to save his father and Icarus did do anything to save his father. "That is why you betrayed us." He mused out loud.

Icarus whipped around so fast he must have gotten whiplash. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in shock. Opening and closing his mouth, failing to say anything out of ashamed, shock paralysis. Pythagoras just stared at him, not in hate, but simply disappointment.

"How did you...? When? How?" Icarus exclaimed in sharp breaths, almost collapsing on the table, tears in his eyed. Pythagoras sighed and spoke unwaveringly.

"When we were ambushed at the amphitheatre. You were the only one who knew our plan." He watched as Icarus started shaking, breathing heavily gasping breaths. His head shot up after a second of silence. He spoke in a rough, shaking voice, thick with emotion.

"You knew when we met at the hunting lodge." He declared, already knowing the answer therefore he didn't need to ask. Pythagoras nodded and Icarus almost sobbed.

"We used you to trick Cylix into meeting with us." Icarus was crying openly, breathing unevenly and shaking like it was winter in the caves of the silver mines.

"We assumed that anything we told you would find its way back to Cylix." Pythagoras was frozen as Icarus cried and turned around, facing Pythagoras as he walked closer.

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry. But I couldn't see my father die."

At this, Pythagoras finally released his anger, his voice rising as he fought to control his emotions. "You would have seen others die in his place! Jason, Hercules, Ariadne, your betrayal almost cost them their lives!"

Icarus was frozen as Pythagoras shouted everything he already knew, everything that was eating him alive. He hung his head at Pythagoras' words. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. I couldn't watch my father die!"

Pythagoras' voice turned quiet, the energy drained as a new wave of pain hit like a tsunami. "You would have seen me die."

At this, Icarus' eyes snapped to meet Pythagoras' in a sudden blaze of fear. He stepped closer to Pythagoras, shaking his head as tears fell. Pythagoras swallowed thickly before almost whispering.

"I mean nothing to you." He said, his eyes swimming with tears now, as Icarus stood a mere inch before him, clasping Pythagoras's hand in his own. He held it to his heart and whispered softly.

"You mean everything to me." Pythagoras' breath caught in his throat, as he cried silently. He had longed to hear those words from Icarus for so long, but given the circumstances of betrayal and lies, he only felt more pain and sadness than ever before.

"You cannot say that." Pythagoras whispered back, love and hate in equal measure leaking into his voice, telling Icarus everything he feared to say out loud. Icarus leant his forehead against Pythagoras'.

"I had no choice." Icarus repeated, wanting nothing more than Pythagoras' forgiveness. Or at least his love. Or to make him forget. Or take it all back. Just do something. Anything.

Pythagoras cried. Feeling Icarus this close, the heat of his body against his own, Icarus' hand holding his over his heart; it was everything he wanted and everything he feared. "There is always a choice."

They stood like that for a second. Silently crying. Hands holding each other's. Foreheads a whisper apart. Before Icarus moved closer, tipping his head slightly, as if he was hesitating.

Icarus was moving his head, his lips getting closer to Pythagoras' with every breath. He could feel the heat of Pythagoras against him and his strawberry blonde hair was tickling Icarus' forehead. He released Pythagoras' hand and moved his own to the side of Pythagoras' face, much like he always did. His lips just barely brushed Pythagoras' when he felt a hand lay on his chest and push him back slightly.

Pythagoras was in uproar. His body and mind were at opposite end of the spectrum and he couldn't think clearly. He wanted nothing more than Icarus to kiss him and hold him but recent events had clouded his mind and now Pythagoras was confused as to what he wanted from the inventor's son.

He lay a hand on Icarus' chest as he felt Icarus' breath on his lips. He gently pushed him back and felt another tear fall. His heart broke when he heard Icarus' pained sigh and saw Icarus close his eyes, tears shining as they clung to his long eyelashes. Pythagoras gulped and swallowed thickly before speaking in a rough, low voice.

"I understand your reasons for what you did." He took a deep breath as he heard Icarus' breath catch in his throat. His next words hurt him more than any sword or knife or arrow or fall ever could. "But I will never forgive you."

Icarus sobbed and felt Pythagoras draw away. He was frozen and powerless as Pythagoras walked away, the sword he never used to carry hanging from his waist, and the sounds of his own sobs filling the night-time air.

"Pythagoras! Wait! Please! I'm sorry. Please. Pythagoras!" He found his voice and moved with speed, running to the door, calling out for his old friend. But when he reached the door, all he could see was the retreating figure of his love in the low firelight of the empty street.


End file.
